


So Not Fair

by IceBlueRose



Series: Buffy Winchester 'verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wrinkled her nose as she stared at the pile of books on the table. “You know, I’ve already got a paper due in English this week. Is it really fair that I have to do research too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Fair

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she stared at the pile of books on the table. “You know, I’ve already got a paper due in English this week. Is it really fair that I have to do research too?”

Dean smirked. “No way are you getting out of research just because you have a paper. I did research when I had a paper plenty of times. Which means you can too.”

“But you could have cared less about school,” Buffy pointed out.

He considered this and had to admit that she was right. Dean had been more concerned with making sure Buffy and Sam were getting their work done and not getting into too much trouble rather than getting the best of grades. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.” He leaned over. “What do you have to do your paper on?” he asked.

“ _Thus Spoke Zalbatron_ or something like that.”

Dean frowned at the name. Buffy somehow always managed to completely screw up the names of things. “ _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_?” he suggested.

“Exactly.” She paused. “You think Sam’s doing okay?”

Recently, Sam had begun to shoot up. As a result, he tended to misjudge his steps or lose control of his limbs. It was one of the things that Buffy found to be very entertaining sometimes. John had gotten into the habit of occasionally taking one of them out on a hunt so that he could check how each of them were doing individually with their training. Tonight, John had taken Sam with him to finish up their latest hunt. The only difference this time was that he’d already found a new hunt for after this one, which meant that Dean and Buffy had research to do.

Nodding, Dean’s lips twitched. “As long as he hasn’t fallen on Dad, I think he’s doing fine.”

Buffy laughed. “That only happened once and it was a complete accident.”

“The look on Dad’s face was pretty priceless though.” He grinned. “And I don’t think you helped by asking them not to move so that you could go get your camera.”

“Totally worth it.”

Snickering, they each turned back to their books. For the next fifteen minutes, the two worked in silence with the only sound being the turning of a page.

Sighing, Buffy shoved the book she was reading away. “That is one boring book,” she said when Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s research, Buffy. What did you expect?”

She shifted. “Actually, it was my homework.”

Dean grinned. “Starting on that paper?” he asked. She nodded.

“Well, I was going to try.” She suddenly looked hopeful. “Did you ever have to read it?”

“I think I was supposed to.” Dean shrugged. “Can’t say that I actually remember reading the book though.”

Buffy groaned and dropped her head against the table. “Ow,” she muttered. Dean looked at her for a moment and then pushed back from the table, standing. When Buffy turned her head and looked up at him with one eye, he tilted his head towards the door.

“Come on,” he told her. She lifted her head, frowning, but stood up anyway.

“Where are we going?”

“To see if they have that book in Cliffs Notes.” Dean shrugged into his jacket and tossed Buffy’s to her. “And we’re getting something to eat because I’m hungry.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up as she pulled her hair out from under her collar. “Can we get pizza?”

“You watched _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ again, didn’t you?”

“Well, if I can’t have a pizza sent to me during class, I think it’s only fair that I get pizza for dinner at least once.”

“As long as I get one with sausage and peppers, you’ll definitely get your pizza for dinner.” He glanced at her. “What kind do you want?”

“Ham and pineapple,” was the immediate reply. Dean just smiled, nodding. He’d known that would be Buffy’s choice. It was her favorite.

“Half and half?” he suggested.

“Two of your slices for me and two of mine for you?” she replied.

He nodded. “Of course.”

Buffy grinned. “Then definitely half and half.” He pulled open the door and motioned her through, grabbing the keys to the Impala. She glanced back at him as he made sure he had the key to the room before pulling the door closed behind them. “What are we going to get to drink?”

“None of that diet crap that you’ve been insisting on, that’s for sure.”

“It’s not crap,” Buffy protested.

Dean snorted. “Sure if you’ve never had a real drink.” He shook his head. “It has a funny taste.”

“It does not.”

“Best two out of three at the arcade gets to pick the drink.” Dean turned to her and grinned when she responded with a grin of her own.

“You’re on.”


End file.
